Ghostly Love
by Chaos C
Summary: After Dani and Youngblood hook up, they desperately try to hide it from Danny.
1. Secrets

**Alright guys it's time for a fanfiction. But not the loud house. It's an old nickelodeon show that any early 2000's cartoon fan could enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny was walking through the park on a normal day. He was looking around, enjoying this day.

"This is nice. No ghosts, no Guys In White, no Freakshow, no Valerie, and especially, no parents trying to be ghosthunters and failing." Danny couldn't help but feel happy. But then his ghost sense goes off. Danny looked around and saw a girl with a red hat, blue hoodie, and red shorts. He got his smile back.

"Hey Danny how's it going." The little girl asks. She also had a big grin on her face.

"Dani. You scared me. What are you doing here in Amity Park?" Danny wanted to know because he only saw Dani on two occasions. Once when she was working with Vlad to try and kidnap him to be Vlad's son. And the other where she nearly melted into ecto goo. But with the help of Valerie, he prevented that.

"I wanted to see my favorite cousin." Danielle said as she gave Danny a hug.

"I also wanted to ask you a favor." Dani broke away from the hug and was a little serious.

"What is it?" Danny asked with a concerning voice.

"Well since I have nowhere to live and no one to turn to, I wanted to know. Could I live with your family. I promise that this is no evil plot." Dani said with her right hand over her heart and left hand in the air. Suddenly their ghost senses goes off. They look to Danny's right and Danielle's left. Everyone started running from the threat. It was Bones and Youngblood.

"As soon as we deal give this kid a spanking, we'll convince my parents." Danny said.

"WE'RE GOING GHOST!" They said in unison. Just then, two bright blue rings surrounded their waists and moved up and down. After their transformation was complete, Danny and Dani Phantom raced off to fight Youngblood.

"Hey YoungButt. Over here." The ghost child looked over his shoulder and two plasma beams along with two ecto leg swipes. Youngblood dodged the leg swipes and the beams, but the beams followed him.

"Hey no fair!" The immature ghost said flying down on Bones.

"Life's not fair." Danny said making his go down.

"Cool. How do you do that?" Dani asked.

"Just keep your beams going and move your hands. I mastered this technique to make sure I wouldn't cause extra damage to the city." Danny explained.

Dani held up her hands, targeted Youngblood and Bones, fired her blasts, but she ended up canceling out Danny's ecto blasts.

"HAHA. Looks like the little ghost girl had an accident. Well I'd love to stay and chat but we've got more work to do." And with that, Youngblood took off.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry." Dani tried to apologize.

"It's ok. I mastered the move. You'll need practice. Come on let's go to my house." Danny said.

"Actually, I need to do something first." Dani said.

"Ok. Even better. I'll see you soon."

"Ok Danny. Later."

"Later." And then Danny flew off.

Once Danny left, Dani turned around and flew in the direction of Youngblood.

"Where are you? I can sense you." Dani said as she landed and walked.

"Right here. What did you think of my performance?" Youngblood asked.

"I think it was a little too much." She kissed Youngblood on the cheek. "But I think we convinced him."

"Ok. See ya later sweet lips." Youngblood said as he flew away.

' _That cute boy'_ Dani thought.

 **Okay guys that ends the first chapter of ghostly love. And before anyone asks, this story is before Phantom Planet. Or at least before everyone knew who Danny Phantom was. Don't forget to review and/or leave an idea. Take care.**


	2. Moving in

**The second chapter for Ghostly Love is here. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

After the events of the battle, Dani had clothes and arrived at the Fenton Works building. She rung the doorbell. Jack Fenton answered the door.

"Hello little girl. Can I help you?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I'm Danielle. Your third niece once removed. I ran away from home. Hey not to be rude, but do you guys have food?" Dani asked.

"Sure. Anything for family." Jack invited her in. Just then Danny came intpo the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Who's this?" Danny asked acting like never met Dani.

"Son this is apparently Danielle, your third cousin once removed." Jack explained. Little did he know that Danny already knew that.

"Give your cousin a hand and help her to the guess bed room." Jack demanded.

"Alright." Danny picked up the bags and headed off for the guess room.

"Luckily no one else is in the house." Dani said. Danny agreed with her. He didn't want more questions to answer.

"Wait! Remember the first time we met and you wanted to call my parents? What if he does the same thing?" Dani asked.

"Don't worry. I already thought of that." Danny said with a smile.

Back in the living room just as they left eye sight, Jack noticed a phone number by the table where Dani just ate. He read it and called the number.

"Hello." A man asked.

"Yes hi, is this the..." Jack had to squint his eyes.

"Inad family?" Jack thought the family name looked and sounded a bit odd

"Yes sir. Can I help you?" The man asked.

"It seems I found your daughter. Danielle."

The man turned to his wife and told her the good news. The man asked where Dani was. Jack informed them their situation. The parents were relived to hear their daughter was safe.

"So do you want to come get her?" Jack asked. The woman took the phone from her husband.

"No she always was rebellious. I just home you and your family can provide her with a good home." The woman said.

After a little chat, Jack hung up the phone. He wondered what he was getting into by letting this kid into his home.

Meanwhile Danny and Dani were listening in above Jack. They started to cheer but remembered they were above a man that put his daughter into a net just because she offered to drive her brother to school.

Danny's phone started to vibrate. He didn't even look at it.

'I know I do.' He thought.

 **And that ends Moving In. If you are a fan of this series, you know what Danny meant from the last line. Anyway leave your thoughts by review or if you have ideas, PM me. Take care.**


	3. Meeting the Family

**Hello guys. I going to do something really cool. It's a chapter marathon. One after another, your notifications will be flooded with me updating stories. First I talked a Separated Family, now second is Ghostly Love. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny and Dani have made it too the guest room when Maddie and Jazz walked into the house.

"She I go 'meet' your mother and sister?" Dani asked prompting both halfas to laugh.

"Sure why not?" They both walked downstairs when Jazz was just about to go upstairs.

"You must be my third niece once removed. I'm Maddie."

"I'm Jazz. Danny's older sister." Dani and Jazz shook hands.

"Hey Danny can I talk to you?" Jazz asked her brother.

"Which one?" Danielle and Danny asked.

"My brother." Jazz replied pulling Danny's hand over to the corner. She made sure her parents couldn't hear them as they (Maddie and Jack) were talking about where Dani came from.

"Danny who is this girl? I'm not buying the 'cousin' routine." Jazz whispered.

"She my ghostly clone Vlad created to make a copy of me. Not of them, not even her, were the right one. But Danielle was the most complete of them. She was just a younger and female version of me." Danny explained

"And I have all his powers." Dani said snooping in on them while she was invisible. This caused both Danny and Jazz to jump. Jack and Maddie took notice and sprang into action.

"What happened? Was it a ghost? Where's Danielle?" Jack asked. Danielle hid behind Danny and turned visible again. She made the scared little girl act.

*Danny what are they are doing?" Danny started to cry but winked her eye. Danny then played along.

"MOM! DAD! You guys are scaring Danielle." Danny hid her behind his back while Dani grabbed his shirt.

"Oh my gosh we are so sorry." Maddie said.

"Come on Danielle. Let's go to your room." Danny said.

"OK." Dani said in a scared voice. Danny had his hand on Dani's back. When they made it to Dani's room, they started laughing.

"Oh man. I thought I was gonna blow it." Dani said.

"I almost laughed when you got 'scared'." Danny let out a burst of laughter.

"But don't worry. My parents couldn't catch a single ghost living in their own house. Let alone two." Danny joked rubbing his nose.

"OK but on a serious note. I'm changing this room to fit my style." Dani said.

 **And the way her room looks it up to you guys. And Young Blood will appear in the next chapter. I hope you guys have time for part 3 of my chapter marathon. PM if you have ideas, questions, or want to work with me. See you all in Different Family, Different Adventures. Review and take care.**


End file.
